


For Our Eyes Only

by Inked_Teeth



Series: Tumblr Requests [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inked_Teeth/pseuds/Inked_Teeth
Summary: It's just a fluffy thing I wrote for @actuallyaboaconstrictor on Tumblr (my Tumblr is @rhys-writes-blog) if you want to swing by and request something~~)





	For Our Eyes Only

"You know, everyday I'm amazed that you're by my side." 

Markus glanced away from the television to Simon, who was leaning against him on the couch, "What makes you say something like that." Simon scoffed, "Markus, come on.. You saved Androids. You freed all of us from being slaves to humans. You are by definition a god." Markus winced a bit, "That's a little overkill, don't you think?" Simon simply raised his brows. Markus laughed a bit and looked down, "Regarding being amazed, I feel it everyday as well. I mean, a guy like you is rare. It's surreal that we found each other again, following...the roof." 

Simon shifted, placing his hand against Markus' face, "Hey, stop that line of thought, we've talked about this. It was for the good of Jericho, and for the good of Androids for me to be left." Markus gripped the blond's hands, "That doesn't mean I should have left you, there were so many ways that we could have saved you!" Simon's eyes held a soft fondness, "That's in the past, alright? Let's not argue about something we can't change." Markus still seemed tense about it, but nodded. Simon smiled at him, before leaning close and pressing a gentle kiss to Markus' temple.

Markus held Simon close, hugging him, "I'd like to show you something. A painting I've been working on. Follow me to the work shop?" He held his hand out to Simon, who let him lead the way. The curtains opened to show the early morning sun, the beautiful garden, and of course the many, many paintings Markus had made. "This is something else that amazes me. The way you make these beautiful art pieces." Markus smirked a bit, before leaning him to a tarp covered canvas. "I'd like your opinion about this, okay? It's, well, of like to present it next month, with a few others I've finished." Markus' hands hesitated for just a moment, before pulling away the tarp. 

The painting was beautiful, Simon wasn't sure how to register it. It looked like cracked glass, and showed Markus standing behind Simon. Markus' hands were wrapped around Simon, hands held across where their hearts are. Simon's own hands were holding Markus close to him, not wanting to release. The overall color of the portrait was pals greys, greens, and blues. But there was a bright red heart held by Simon and Markus' hands, obviously the focal point of the painting. 

Simon finally tore his gaze from the painting, to look at Markus, "This... It's beautiful. I-I don't. Have words to describe," Simon trailed off, before grasping Markus' hand, sharing his emotions with him through their bond. Mismatched eyes met grey-blue,"Simon," he said in a choked voice, "You think so highly of it?" Simon gently leaned his head against Markus', "Of course, I've told you. You're amazing." Markus looked to the painting, "I named it 'Compatible,' because once someone very special to me, told me that our hearts were compatible." Simon remembered that, LED flashing yellow as he held tightly to Markus, "This is beautiful, and on one side I want to show the world; On the other side, I want it to be for our eyes only." 

Markus smiled, "For our eyes only then," 

To this day it's hung in their room.


End file.
